Phantasmagoria
by Kirsche
Summary: El silencio es el poder más grande que se le puede conceder a alguien, por eso, ellos están dispuestos a callar con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. La traición es la única verdad de esta historia. Merodeadores


Phantasmagoria

_Se encuentra al viajar en los sueños. Es el planeta de Phantasmagoria._

Estaba cansado, había tenido un día bastante agitado, las clases, los profesores, las chicas…sobre todo las chicas, se quito la corbata tirándola al suelo, le siguió la capa y los zapatos, solo tenia ganas de tirarse a la cama y no levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente, estaba quitándose la blusa cuando el sonido de zapatos apresurados resonaron hasta su oídos, el sonido aumentaba gradualmente, probablemente era Remus que había olvidado algún libro, o quizás era James que había olvidado de nuevo sus preservativos o la poción para Snape, o probablemente era Peter…que pudo haber olvidado…ese olvidaba todo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, estaba tan cansado que todo en ese momento le daba igual, se termino de sacar los pantalones y se metió debajo de las cobijas, cerró los ojos recreando las imágenes del último polvo que había tenido, las carisias de la pelirroja tinte le hacían estremecerse de placer…no es que en realidad la chica estuviera buena, porque la verdad era que no, ni tampoco era porque lo hacia bastante bien, era mas bien la mente de él, puesto que no veía a la joven que tenia enfrente en realidad, si no a otra que deseaba con desesperación.

El zarandeo al que fue sometido le hizo olvidarse por completo de sus pensamientos, soltó manotazos hacia todos lados molesto, se incorporo iracundo y miro de mala gana a su amigo.

Ahí estaba de pie a lado de su cama con una sonrisa triunfal mas grande que cuando gano la copa de Quidditch como capitán haciendo tragar polvo a los Slytherin en un fantástico e inolvidable 380 a 0, además…de otras situaciones agregadas en las que estaba el que Snape estaba inconciente en la enfermería.

"**¿Qué?"** gruño Sirius al ver que James no estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación

James amplio mas su sonrisa, si es que se podía

"**Dime…¿Te ha pasado algo bueno James?"** dijo el chico lentamente

Sirius frunció el ceño, o una de dos…o se pego fuertemente James en la cabeza o le lavaron el cerebro, espero unos segundos mas para ver si cambiaba su expresión de idiota, pero viendo que la cosa no cambiaba decidió seguirle le juego** "¿Te ha pasado algo bueno James?"**

"**Es un secreto"** pronuncio el chico lentamente, Sirius comenzó a preocuparse seriamente** "Dime…o por favor no seas malo, cuéntamelo"**

"**Oh por favor no seas malo, cuéntamelo"** dijo Sirius preocupándose por el estado psicológico de su amigo.

"**Nooo..o"** dijo James sonriendo

Sirius se levanto pausadamente analizando a James, tenia una sonrisa enorme como si Snape se hubiera muerto de la forma mas dolorosa posible, unos ojos grandes brillantes y con una expresión de que el mundo era de color de rosa y los cuentos de hadas si existían, la cara similar a la que ponen los idiotas enamorados…había dado en el clavo.

"**Evans"** susurro Sirius sobriamente

La ceja izquierda de James se alzo y se curveo ligeramente a forma de un "Si ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?"

"**¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?"** pregunto Sirius

Sus ojos brillaron todavía mas intensamente y si hubiese sido su amigo un chibi de anime japonés sus pupilas se hubieran convertido irremediablemente en corazones y hasta se hubiera puesto a bailar una ridícula canción con un fondo rosa lleno de lindos cupidos y corazones rojos.

"**¿Se ha atrevido a darte la mano?"** pregunto Sirius burlonamente, James frunció un poco la comisura de los labios en signo de "Black no seas estúpido y esa broma no me gusto" **"Oh, entonces te a dado un besito" **dijo Sirius deseando lo contrario, el chico frunció a un mas los labios **"Entonces…¡Ya se le tocaste el culo y ella te iba golpear, pero esta vez fuiste mas rápido y esquivaste el golpe!"** esta vez fueron los parpados de James lo que se cerraron un poco a modo de decir "Serás guey y no me recuerdes eso"

"**¡Es mi novia Sirius, me ha dicho que si!"** soltó James gritando desesperadamente zarandeando a Sirius, el joven de ojos plomizos miro a su amigo sombriamente

"**¿.¡Que!.?"** exclamo Sirius

James bajo de su nube de felicidad y dejo de zarandear a Sirius **"Eso, Lily es mi novia, Lily, Evans, la fiera, la pelirroja, esa que prefería salir con el calamar gigante que conmigo"** dijo James sonriendo ampliamente

"**¿En serio?"** pregunto Sirius desconcertado

"**Si, hombre te lo estoy diciendo, ella a dicho que si, ¡Me a dicho a Mi que si!"** dijo James contento saltando de la emoción** "¡.¡No es eso magnifico!.!"**

Sirius abrió sus ojos como platos quedándose sin habla, cuando noto que James le miraba desconcertado, sonrió difícilmente fingiendo alegría** "Eh..oh si, si es…grandioso…es…felicidades"** dijo el joven rápidamente entrecortadamente tratando de remediar su error

James sonrió abrazando a Sirius efusivamente, el chico se quedo paralizado por completo, su cerebro había sufrido un shock emocional demasiado fuerte, sintiendo un molesto nudo en el estomago con mezcla de frustración, escepticismo, amargura, impotencia, coraje y tristeza, James dejo de abrazarle y corrió hasta la entrada del cuarto en donde Remus y Peter entraban, les comunico a gritos la noticia y los dos parecieron compartir su alegría, mientras que él bajo la cabeza cerrando los puños fuertemente y tirándose a la cama pesadamente.

00

Cuantas veces has negado que sueñas otra piel  
que hay sudor en tu mirada que tu voz ya se secó  
00

La mañana despunto a la misma hora de siempre, se levanto lentamente con una gran antipatía, el silencio a un reinaba en el lugar, sus compañeros aun dormían profundamente, hizo lo que tenia que hacer en un estado en el que…se esta pero no se estaba en realidad, caminando entre las sombras, como si de pronto se hubiera partido en dos y un Sirius desconocido caminara en su cuerpo mientras que él, lo veía todo desde afuera y miraba sin mirar todo.

Los demás parecieron notarlo, pues su caminar balanceado como si estuviera apunto de caerse en cualquier momento, llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, además del hecho de que sus ojos lucían apagados, distantes perdidos en el vació, tropezando y caminando entre la gente como si esta no estuviera o estuviera en otra dimensión, todo para él era así en ese momento, diferente, ausente, o presente pero no en la misma dimensión que él, se sentó en la mesa enfrente de los bocados que solía devorar con avidez y alegría, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

La sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, el plan comenzaba estaba ya todo planeado, ambas partes comenzaban el juego, había llegado el momento exacto para ponerlo en marcha, los mechones rebeldes le cayeron por la cara ocultando su malévola expresión, llevo su mirada hacia la entrada del gran comedor, su presa entraba pavoneándose como de costumbre pero esta vez una pelirroja de esmeraldas brillantes le acompañaba, ambos sonreían iluminando todo a su alrededor, sus ojos grises destellaron como nunca antes lo había hecho, anunciando el momento de la diversión.

Se levanto caminando completamente erguida y altiva con una expresión neutra pero conservando su impecable elegancia, sus pasos fueron suaves pero precisos, contoneándose sensualmente mirando a los demás con cierto despotismo, recorrió toda la mesa de Slytherin lentamente como si no tuviera prisa ni interés alguno, siguió su camino dando la impresión de que estaba aburrida y en realidad no iba a ningún lado, doblo justo del lado en donde su primo estaba sentado, tenia un poco de suerte, pues se había sentado del lado de la pared, apresuro un poco su paso tomando su tiempo, pues todo tenia que ser muy preciso.

Sirius miro hacia el suelo cuando James beso a Lily y ambos se sentaron frente a él, sonrió ligeramente a los dos dándoles unos secos "Buenos días" tomo la cuchara y la metió en el plato partiendo los alimentos como si se lo fuera a comer, Remus hablaba con James de algo y Lily participaba ocasionalmente, aquella situación le incomodaba por completo y se dedicaba a mirar su plano lleno, fue cuando sintió aquel frió tacto sobre su cuello, se movió ligeramente sintiendo un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo por completo, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, unos suaves labios le susurraron al oído.

"**Puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo"**

James y Remus se levantaron inmediatamente sosteniendo sus varitas en las manos, esperaban el momento propicio para atacar, pero Bellatrix les ignoro por completo como si ellos no existieran y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sirius frunció el ceño confundido, miro a la joven que se alejaba lentamente, medito las palabras de ella, sabia que tipo de persona era, que no podía haber beneficio alguno para él, que sus palabras eran veneno y sin embargo, se levanto inmediatamente, miro al suelo pidiéndole ayuda pero este no le contesto, o al menos no lo hizo en un lenguaje que él pudiera comprender, después miro a Remus que le mira desconcertado, James se sentaba lentamente y abrazaba a Lily murmurándole algo, frunció la nariz ligeramente, dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la misma dirección que Bellatrix. De nuevo se había partido en dos, uno avanzaba mecánicamente sin escuchar el llamado de sus amigos y el otro meditaba las opciones sin razonar, sin sentir.

Su fría belleza le esperaba pacientemente, como si ya supiera de ante mano que él iba a llegar, miraba hacia a fuera sus cabellos negros le tapaban la expresión, sus labios color carmín estaban tentadoramente entre abiertos, sus manos marfil estaban entrelazadas recargadas sobre su vientre, el chico alzo la mano para tocar su malévola mentecilla cuando ella se volvió lentamente y sonrió ligeramente, haciéndole sentir un poderoso escalofrió.

Siempre la considero sumamente peligrosa, hermosa como ninguna otra mujer, con solo verla cualquier hombre o mujer podría quedar enamorado, despedía de ella un aire seductor envolvente, su cuerpo curveado delirantemente anunciaba el peligro de su ser, la blancura de su piel escondía la frialdad de su alma, aquellos labios rojos representaban el pecado original del que estaba hecha, sus ojos plomizos enmascaraban la farsa de sus palabras, mientras que la cascada de sus cabellos negros quebrados coronaban sus ideas retorcidas.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?"** pregunto Sirius lentamente

"**¿Yo?"** dijo la joven haciéndose la desentendida

"**Dijiste, "Puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo" ¿Por qué?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Am…solo quería molestarte"** contesto Bellatrix indiferente

"**No me jodas con tus idioteces, déjate de juegos, ¡sabes algo y ahora me lo dices!"** gruño Sirius furioso

"**No se de que me hablas"** dijo Bella mirando de nuevo hacia fuera

"**No me colmes la paciencia Bellatrix"** le advirtió el chico

Bellatrix se separo de la ventana y camino por el pasillo como si Sirius no existiera.

"**¡Oye, oye! ¡¡Existo sabes! ¡I do exist!"** grito Sirius molesto

El chico observo a la joven caminar indiferentemente, estaba jugando con él, siempre lo había hecho y él, estaba cayendo en la trampa, lo sabia, sabia que si le seguía todo aquello iba a acabar de la manera mas desastrosa posible, y aun sabiendo todo eso, le siguió.

"**Alto"** dijo Sirius firmemente poniéndose por delante de Bella

"**Sirius"** dijo Bellatrix fríamente

"**Bien, ¿Cuál es el trato?"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**¿Tu? . ¿Proponiéndome un trato a mi?"** pregunto Bellatrix intentando aparentar desconcierto

"**No, bueno si, da igual, ¿Cuál es el trato?"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Mmm….no se, digo ¿Por qué debo aceptar un trato contigo?"** pregunto Bellatrix

"**Vamos Bellatrix, sabes que….sabes lo que sabes"** dijo Sirius molesto

"**Si, se que me encanta molestarte y que llegare tarde a clases"** dijo Bella

Sirius le miro elocuentemente diciendo "¿Tu preocupándote por llegar tarde a clases?"

"**Además, ¿Por qué recurres a mi?"** pregunto Bellatrix

"**_¿Por qué eres la tía mas perra que conozco?"_** pensó Sirius **_"Un segundo, ella recurrió a mi, no yo a ella…"_** Sirius meneo la cabeza al tiempo que Bellatrix soltaba una ligera sonrisa **"Porque eres mi familia"** soltó el joven la primera burrada que se le vino a la mente

Bella le miro desconcertantemente **"¿Perdón? ¿Tu y yo? ¿Familia? Ajajajaja, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, es la cosa mas estúpida que te he escuchado decir y mira que la lista es larga"** se burlo Bellatrix

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, era verdad, no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Qué ganaba el todo aquello?. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Sirius miro a Bellatrix, la joven le examinaba detenidamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente o tal vez divirtiéndose porque sabia justamente lo que pasaba, Sirius soltó un suspiro pesado y avanzo lentamente, no quería cometer una imprudencia, estaba ya un tanto lejos de Bella cuando ella le hablo.

"**Esta bien, acepto"** dijo Bella

Sirius se paro en seco

"**Te ayudare"**

Sirius dio media vuelta inmediatamente, esta vez Bella avanzaba hacia él

"**Pero primero tendrás que decirme, exactamente Qué es lo que quieres Y…después pondré el precio"** dijo Bella sonriendo maliciosamente, Sirius intento meditar sus palabras **"Quieras o no, eres el primogénito de los Black, llámame tonta, pero…como integrante de ella, debo ayudarte, la familia primero"** dijo Bella lentamente

Sirius miro a Bella, estaba mintiendo, estaba mintiendo lo sabia, lo intuía, le estaba envenenando la mente.

"**Si no quieres pues no y ya, pero no me fastidies entonces"** dijo Bellatrix molesta **"Yo solo quería…ser fiel a los principios que me enseñaron"**

Bueno, era cierto, ella era muy apegada a los principios de la sangre pura, se desvivía por ellos, pero…de eso a ayudarlo a él, había un gran trecho, tan grande como el Monte Everst, aunque…

"**Bueno, nos vemos, tus amigos deben estarte esperando"** dijo Bella oportunamente, Sirius frunció el ceño **"Si, esos tíos, uno por el que das la vida, Jimmy y también ese delgaducho enfermizo que parece que se va morir solo porque sople el viento y ese otro gordo que algún día reventara de bola que esta, ah…claro y ahora esa tía…pelirroja, la que es novia de tu amigo"** dijo Bellatrix, la cara de Sirius paso por diversas muecas indescifrables, pero Bella sabia que había dado en clavo. **"Oh acaso ella…no es parte de ¿ustedes? Hacen muy bonita parejas ¿sabes, bueno Jimmy es un chico muy guapo, de esos sacados de los libros de novelas románticas, lastima que se fije…en, bueno sabes que mi madre quería casarme con un Potter"** comento Bella **"Tu amigo no tiene mal cuerpo, pero…"**

"**Perfecto"** soltó Sirius de pronto **"¿Te gusta James?"** pregunto el joven

"**Tal vez"** murmuro Bellatrix

"**Este es el plan, nos metemos en su relación, tu te quedas con James, ¡pero cuidado y me lo rompas! y yo con Lily"** soltó Sirius sonriendo

"**Ah, si que era eso…te gusta esa san…ta tía"** dijo Bellatrix cuidado de no molestar a Sirius, su primo era muy voluble

"**Te da igual ¿no?"** gruño Sirius

"**Sep, me voy quedar con Jimmy"** dijo Bellatrix sonriendo

"**Bien, ese es el trato, tu te quedas con James yo con Lily y fin del asunto, trato"** dijo Sirius triunfante ¡le había ganado a Bellatrix!

"**Un segundo, no he dicho que acepto"** dijo Bellatrix

"**¿Qué pero…?"** protesto Sirius

"**Dije, dime lo que quieres y después pongo el precio"** le recordó Bellatrix

"**_¡Maldita perra!"_**pensó Sirius molesto** "Ponle precio entonces"**

"**Veamos…James Potter, capitán de equipo de Quidditch, el niño mas preciado de Gryffindor, con calificaciones altas, guapo y adinerado, todo un dulce bocado del que nadie puede resistirse, valdría unos…miles de galeones, si no es que millones"** murmuro Bellatrix, Sirius le miro a su prima, olvidaba lo ambiciosa que era ella** "Pero el dinero no me importa, solo hay algo que me encanta y eso es joderte, así que…"** dijo Bella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el rostro de Sirius

"**Aleja tus manos de mi"** dijo Sirius asqueado

"**¿No soportas que te toque ah?"** dijo Bellatrix maliciosamente

"**Sabes que me das asco, y eres muy peligrosa"** dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño, Bellatrix por el contrario sonrió ampliamente

"**Entonces ya sabes el precio"** dijo Bella sonriendo

"**¡Nunca!"** dijo Sirius firmemente **"Yo no me vendo"**

"**¿Qué raro? Porque sabes algo Sirius, todo este tiempo has estado haciendo eso, bueno Lily y James serán la pareja del año, igual y hasta se casan"** dijo Bellatrix divertida **"¿Te imaginas a sus hijos?"**

"**Bien, bien, acepto"** dijo Sirius **"Ahora"** dijo el chico

"**Oh, no, no, no, yo no soy una prostituta Sirius, solo…una mujer liberal"** dijo Bellatrix lentamente y Sirius soltó un bufido que para fines prácticos significa un "si como no" **"Digo, para ser la única vez…se tiene que disfrutar ¿no?"** Sirius balbuceo algo inteligible al tiempo que Bella le daba un beso mordaz, arrebatado y pasional fue como Sirius interpreto aquel beso, el chico alzo las manos tratando de separarse de ella, pero la manos de la joven que se habían colocado en su nuca le jalaron con mas fuerza, intento safarse de ellas dando pasos hacia tras, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser aprisionado entre la pared y el cuerpo de la chica, Bellatrix se separo un poco para poder respirar al tiempo que baja una de sus manos estrepitosamente, Sirius intento apartarla cuando sintió la mano de Bellatrix masajearle la entre pierna, ese si que había sido un "golpe bajo" las manos de Sirius la rodearon en un desesperado movimiento para tratar de aprisionarla y abrazarla tan fuerte que le estrujaría los huesos y esta desistiría, hubiese resultado si la chica no hubiera comenzado a acariciarle de aquella forma en la que el joven comenzó a sentir ligeros espasmos de placer.

"**Me divierte que intentes resistirte"** le susurro Bellatrix

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto, se estaba burlando de él, tenia que hacerla sufrir, que hacerla pagar por aquello, tenia que humillarla, hacerla sentir lo que era una total y completa puta. Así que comenzó a jugar el mismo juego de ella, la seducción, la pasión, el placer y el mortal beso de la tentación, tocando lascivamente por los recovecos de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse usada, supuso que Bellatrix se dio cuenta de ello, pues en un momento de enojo le prenso con furia y odio su labio inferior con sus dientes, Sirius lanzo un entrecortado quejido al tiempo que algo caía estrepitosamente por el suelo, cuando paso el momento los dos se separaron y miraron a los resientes espectadores, Sirius se apresuro a cubrirse el cuerpo con la capa, para ocultar sus verdaderas pasiones, al tiempo que Bellatrix reía divertida, le beso en la mejilla manchándolo con su propia sangre.

"**Nos vemos primo"** susurro la joven divertida, al tiempo que este le veía limpiarse con la lengua la sangre que ella misma había hecho brotar del labio de Sirius.

El chico se paso cuidadosamente la mano por el labio abierto y murmuro algo como "Maldita zorra"

"**¿Sirius?"** susurro Remus

"**No me miren así, fue…ella, ¡juro por dios que no tuve nada que ver, yo no quería!"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Pero tampoco te negaste"** dijo James seriamente **"¡Es tu prima, por el amor de Dios!"**

"**No lo es, no somos nada"** dijo Sirius firmemente tratando de justificarse

Remus, James y Peter le miraron con la misma expresión, aunque el renegara del parentesco eran familia, le gustara o no. Remus iba a comenzar a regañarle cuando Lily irrumpió.

"**¿Te sientes bien Sirius?"** pregunto la pelirroja preocupada **"¿Por qué te tapas de esa forma con la capa?"**

"**Eh…siento frió en las piernas"** contesto Sirius

"**Oh, ¿Quién te lastimo?"** le pregunto Lily tocándole el labio

"**Nadie, yo…fue un accidente"** dijo Sirius alejando su rostro de las manos de Lily **"Vamos a clase"**

00

Remus entro al cuarto removiendo desesperadamente sus cosas, los libros quedaron tumbados en el suelo, las cobijas revueltas, saco todos los raros especimenes que podían vivir debajo de su cama, Sirius observaba al licántropo buscar algo desde su lugar, Peter entro y tropezó cayendo al suelo con uno de los pesados tabiques que era los libros de Remus.

"**¿Qué sucede Remus?"** pregunto Peter mientras se acomodaba la túnica

Remus le ignoro olímpicamente mientras vaciaba uno de sus cajones sacando la ropa, Sirius mas interesado en aquello se acerco por detrás de Remus y le toco el hombro, el chico le miro un tanto molesto

"**¿Qué buscas Moony?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Ah…algo que se me perdió"** dijo Remus secamente volviendo a su tarea, Sirius miro a Remus con el ceño fruncido, si buscaba algo era obvio que lo había perdido

"**¿Qué se te perdió?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Una cosa"** murmuro Remus entre dientes

Estaba dicho, no le iba a decir que buscaba desesperadamente, así que se hizo aun lado y se acostó sobre su cama meditando, de hecho pensando en los dulces besitos que le daría a Lily cuando esta fuera suya.

"**¿Dónde esta James?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Con Lily"** dijo Peter indiferente

"**Durmiendo"** dijo Remus señalando la cama de doseles corridos que era la cama de James

Aquellas palabras juntas, no le agradaron en lo mas mínimo, tal vez era que Peter le hubiera visto con Lily y ahora dormía "solo", se levanto de la cama y corrió las cortinas sin mas observando el interior

"**¿Qué diablos haces?"** le gruño Remus cerrando las cortinas rápidamente

"**Yo…"** murmuro Sirius

"**Déjalos dormir"** dijo Remus molesto **"Si Lily se entera te pone una buena…"**

"**Solo quería hablar con James"** dijo Sirius indignado

"**Puedes hacerlo mañana….ahora a tu cama"** le ordeno Remus

"**No hay nada de malo en ello ¿Sabes? Conozco a James y…"**

"**Respeto, se llama respeto y pudor, claro que tú de eso no sabes nada"** gruño Remus iracundo

Sirius salio del cuarto indignado, ¿Quién se creía Remus para decirle eso? Además….¡.¡.¡Como se atrevía James a tocarla!.!.! O sea Lily era Suya, era SU Lily, con la bilis atravesada en la garganta salio de la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba decido esa noche pagaría el costo del trato, no mas Lily y James, se escurrió por entre las sombras del colegio silenciosamente hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, le dio la contraseña correcta y entro lentamente, no había nadie, odiaba esa sala común, era fría, opaca, sin vida y sin chiste, los tonos verdes y grises opacos solo la hacían mas siniestra, el fuego crispo fuertemente en la sala, Sirius miro a un así a los alrededor, no quería que nadie le viese, llego hasta la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro lentamente y…

"**Haces demasiado ruido"** le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Sirius giro su vista inmediatamente

"**Vengo a cumplir con el trato"** dijo Sirius secamente

"**Lo se"** contesto Bella indiferente

La joven estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, con las piernas arriba del sillón, recargándose sobre un brazo en el soporte del sillón, y una mano descansando sobre una de sus curveadas caderas, Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, tal vez pensaba Bellatrix que así se vería muy sensual, pero a él solo le producía un solo sentimiento, asco.

"**¿No se veían tan lindos durmiendo?"** pregunto Bellatrix divertida

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo sabia ella?

"**No se tiene que ser genio, para adivinar eso…solo es cuestión de lógica"** sentencio la joven lentamente

Arpía, eso era lo que era…una maldita y vil arpía, le odiaba, le odiaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, y sin embargo era la única que podía ayudarle.

"**Vamos a tu cuarto"** dijo Sirius desesperadamente

Bellatrix se enderezo lentamente tomándose su tiempo, le miro fijamente cual abeja reina, sonrió torcidamente y se levanto, se acerco a Sirius lentamente maneando sus caderas le beso suavemente sobre los labios le observo volver a sonreír, no quería dejarle saber que había ganado, la tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la jalo al interior de los dormitorios bruscamente, Bellatrix se paro en seco en una puerta, la abrió rápidamente e introdujo al chico al interior, dejo a Sirius recargado en la puerta, mientras que ella avanzaba contoneándose sensualmente, se quito delicadamente la bata que le cubría dejando al descubierto la delgada y casi traslucida pijama de color azul marino, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, no tenia ganas de soportar aquello, quería jugar con él y eso no iba a permitírselo.

Avanzo hasta ella la tomo bruscamente por la barbilla y la beso rudamente, comenzó a intentar quitarle la ropa lo más rápido posible, quería acabar aquello lo más rápido, ella no opuso resistencia ante tal brusquedad, por el contrario desgarro con sus uñas la delgada camisa que el llevaba dejando su pecho al descubierto, toco con sus manos desesperadamente por todos lados, mientras que él la desnudaba lascivamente.

Era un acto medio extraño, él quería que todo fuera rápido, pero ponía mucha resistencia mental ante aquel suceso, se restilla a mostrarle a ella que su caricias le hacia temblar, vibrar, sentir, soñar e imaginar, trataba de tomarla lo mas rudo posiblemente, hacerla sentir asco repudio y si fuera posible, hacerla sentirse violada. Lo curioso del caso es que él a si mismo se sentía así.

Ella jugaba con él, sabia lo que él quería y ella lo alargaba aun mucho mas, sabia que sufría, que su cuerpo deseaba entregarse, pero su mente se resistía, que quería denigrarla a ella, quería humillarla, eso le hacia sentirse satisfecha, le estaba haciendo daño, estaba ganando, eran tan similares y tan opuestos a la vez, carisias y besos hipócritas llenaron el ambiente.

Cuando por fin el cuerpo venció a la mente, la joven miro a los ojos del chico que se le encimaba, esos ojos exclamaban tantas cosas, contaban tantas historias, esa noche estaban un tanto ausentes, tristes, suplicantes…no, no sabia como explicarlo, o tal vez si, pero no quería aceptarlo, le miraban sin mirarla, imaginado en su rostro a otra mujer, ignorándola a ella por completo, no supo porque, no supo como, simplemente se sintió mal, mal porque desde que había comenzado aquella velada él la había tratado lo mas bestia posible y ahora, ahora que en el acto de unión, la trataba con delicadeza, ella no se sentía bien, se negaba a aceptar que la tratara de esa forma, se negaba a aceptar que en la mente de él no estaba ella, si no otra, eso era lo que le dolía, lo que la desgarraba, desgarrar…si eso, ¡venganza! Busco apoyo en la espalda del chico y cuando llego la otra embestida le clavo fuertemente las uñas rasguñándolo.

El joven volvió a la realidad de golpe la espalda de ardía, ¡la hija de puta le había clavado las uñas cual gata furiosa! ¡Tenia que devolverle el gesto!

El cuarto se lleno de gemidos y gritos medio raros, parecía que estuvieran destripando a dos gatos, ambos chicos se hacían daño el uno al otro, lo mas terriblemente posible, en una encarnizada lucha que los mas sucios calificarían como….sexo rudo.

00

Y cuando pasa ese suspiro es delatador  
cuando se aleja sientes que el mundo se va a caer

00

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el viento se colaba por entre las sabanas, aunque su cuerpo pegado al de él hacia calor humano y la mantenía a temperatura reconfortante, un extraño despertador sonó por todo el cuarto, supuso que alguien ya se había levantado porque este se apago de golpe, el sonido distante de alguien moviendo cosas le arrullo de cierta forma, pego su rostro el pecho tibio del joven y sonrió ampliamente aunque entre sueños sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza remembrando los sucesos de la tarde anterior, carisias y palabras llenas de amor, todo fue como el las novelas de amor que tan vividamente leía, la trato con suma delicadeza, la guió en todo momento dándole comprensión, le hizo tocar la gloria con sus propias manos, imaginar mas haya de las estrellas, soñar con un futuro distante, vivir, sentir, soñar, amar, querer, desear, anhelar, la hizo sentir todo el universo entero a su lado.

Voces disgustadas fueron las que la volvieron a la realidad, alguien cerro una puerta de golpe, mientras alguien soltaba una tremenda maldición, se levanto rápidamente abriendo como platos sus ojos, se quito los mechones de la cara, busco algo con que cubrirse, encontrando solo la camisa de James y los pantalones de él, se los coloco y bajo de la cama.

El chico de cabellos castaños estaba enfurruñado maldiciendo a medio mundo entre dientes, la joven le miro desconcertada y su intento desesperado por no caer a causa de lo largo que le quedaban los pantalones llamo la atención de él

"**Bueno Días Lily"** le saludo el joven sonriendo olvidando todo lo demás

"**Hola Remus"** dijo Lily recuperando el equilibrio **"¿Estas bien? Te escuche maldecir a alguien"**

"**Sirius"** comento el joven secamente **"Nada importante"** agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven **"Esta pasando por una época de capricho es todo…será mejor que despiertes a James tienen media hora para estar listos y bajar a tomar un rápido desayuno"**

La joven le sonrió dulcemente y asintió, Remus salio del cuarto y entonces otra puerta se abrió y entro Sirius con una cara de pocos amigos, se quedo quieta, no quería importunar al joven, tenia rasguños en la cara, y la ropa medio desgarrada, se quedo helada cuando sus fríos ojos grises se clavaron en ella la examino con desprecio y giro su vista a otros lado, Lily bajo la mirada y corrió a esconderse tras las cortinas de la cama de James en donde el joven despertaba poco a poco con una sonrisa en la boca.

00

Hazlo tu secreto y siente lo prohibido  
Ese silencio será tu poder

00

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día en que había cerrado el trato con Bellatrix, aun le ardían un poco las heridas de la espalda y ya se le estaban desapareciendo las cicatrices de los rasguños de la cara, sus heridas físicas eran lo menos que le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente de ese…."nefasto día" Sirius y Bellatrix armaron un plan…no podían empezar nada de golpe, sonaría muy sospechoso, así que Sirius debía acercase a Lily, debía hablarle, tratarle, ser su "amigo", ella tenia que ser la primera manipulada, James…James era otro rollo y ella se encargaría por completo de él, era hombre, era un macho, era un merodeador…fácil de manipular por los bajos instintos, en cambio Lily…era…era todo un ángel, una de esas chicas lindas y bellas que muchas calificarían como Mary Sue, (aunque Bellatrix hizo una mueca de ironía cuando dijo aquellas palabras) sin embargo creía que Sirius era capaz de hacerla caer en sus redes.

Y la perra tenia tanta razón, pues enseguida se puso a trabajar en su plan, halagándola siempre, diciéndole cosas lindas, seductor, sexy, caballeroso, amigable, simpático, astuto, cada paso que se juega en la partida del cortejo tenia que ser fuerte y segura, tenia que llegar al corazón, tenia que grabarse en la memoria, y hacer perder la razón, y Lily estaba cayendo sutilmente.

Se paso las manos tras la cabeza y camino con total desfachatez por los pasillos como quien no tiene nada que hacer, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, giro lentamente por la derecha y siguió caminando indiferente a todo, miraba el techo meditando sobre….la inmortalidad del cangrejo que no se dio cuenta que una pila de libros venia caminando justo hacia él, solo lo noto cuando choco contra ellos.

"**Lo siento"** murmuro Sirius

"**No hay problema"** dijo la joven sonriendo

"**¿Lily?"** pregunto Sirius desconcertado **"¿Y James?"** James generalmente no soltaba a Lily…"No se te vaya a perder" había bromeado una vez Remus

"**En el campo entrenando, ya sabes como es"** dijo la joven recogiendo los libros **"¿Qué haces por aquí Sirius?"** le pregunto la joven

"**Amp…pues…ya sabes"** dijo Sirius sonriendo seductoramente

"**¿Era una chica linda?"** pregunto Lily, Sirius se apresuro a ayudarle a alzar los libros

"**No tanto como tu linda"** dijo Sirius suavemente

"**E jejeje"** rió Lily nerviosa. Sirius sonrió para si mismo, le fascinaba verla tan nerviosa, se veía tan mona **"Deja de ser tan amable conmigo Sirius"**

"**Solo digo la verdad, yo nunca miento"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Sirius…"** dijo Lily pasándose las manos por los mechones rojo, comenzaba a tomar las mañas de James **"Mira…yo quiero a James"** dijo la joven directamente

"**Nadie lo a negado"** dijo Sirius fríamente, ahora comenzaba el juego de palabras

"**No me gusta que me hables así…es que, me pones nerviosa"** confeso la joven

"**¿Yo? ¿Te pongo nerviosa a ti?"** pregunto Sirius incrédulo

Lily miro a Sirius a los ojos, después estos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del chico, ¿Quién podía negar que él no era hermoso?

"**Sirius, yo…"** murmuro Lily, Sirius se acerco a ella dejando los libros en el suelo, la tomo por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, sus mejillas se encendieron de un monisimo color rosa

"**Lo se Lily, se que te gusto"** soltó Sirius firmemente, los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos,

"**Pero esta mal"** comento Lily **"Yo, soy…la novia de James, quiero a James y…¡es tu mejor amigo!"** soltó Lily desesperada

"**Bueno…digamos que, el que yo te guste no quiere decir nada, o sea…yo te puedo gustar, pero…puedes seguir queriendo a James ¿no? No le estas…haciendo daño, solo…es como cuando tienes un amor platónico ¿Acaso eso es malo?"** Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza

"**Supongo que no"** murmuro la joven.

¡Había caído! Oh la carne de los mortales, debilidad de los santos, ¿Quién puede resistirse a la belleza de la seducción y la hermosura del pecado?

"**Acabemos con esto"** murmuro Sirius de pronto

Arrebatado, así es como las chicas disfrutan más un beso ¿Quién no sueña con que el dios de la belleza le arrebate un beso? Así tan pasional, tan profundo, tan efusivo, tan vehemente y tan….prohibido.

"**¡Sirius, Lily!"** grito una voz furiosa

Los dos chicos se separaron inmediatamente, Sirius sintió un poco de alegría mientras prepara su rostro con una mueca de terror, voltearon a ver al joven que les gritaba, por suerte o desgracia era Remus.

00

James y Remus caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts, ambos chicos iban un poco cayados, en realidad poco era un eufemismo, el silencio era de ultra tumba, los sucesos de aquellos días no daban para mas, Remus siempre estaba apunto de decirle algo a James, como si intentara confesar algún oscuro secreto o pecado, su humor estaba un poco sensible pues estallaba en furia por cualquier cosa, James no quería presionar a su amigo, pero en situaciones como aquella en las que se quedaban solos, se sentía un tanto incomodo.

Por otro lado Lily y Sirius se traían algo entre manos, ambos habían estado un poco distantes y como que ocultando algo, quien mas le preocupaba de ambos era Sirius, lo había descubierto demasiado pegadito a Bellatrix y eso no le agradaba, cualquier cosa que esa tía se tuviera entre manos no era nada bueno, intento hablar con Sirius de ello, pero el chico evadió el tema con poca sutileza, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que de pronto no sabia ni en que pensar.

Remus se sentó pesadamente debajo del roble que estaba cerca del lago y James le siguió sin mas, estaban observando la claridad del lago cuando la voz de Remus le saco de sus pensamientos.

"**James…yo…"**murmuro Remus

James volteo a ver a Remus lentamente, de nuevo aquel gesto de incomodidad se dibujo en su rostro, el chico luchaba contra algo invisible para confesarle algo.

"**Es que…no se como empezar"**

"**Pues por el principio Remus"** dijo James sonriendo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

"**Mira, sucede que…pues, veras yo…"** de nuevo la frase se quedo suspendida en el aire

"**Remus, tranquilízate, hallas hecho lo que hallas hecho no puede ser tan grave, todo tiene fácil solución, ¡No te compliques la vida amigo!"** dijo James

James supo de inmediato que lo que había hecho había disparado los nervios de Remus hasta el cielo porque de inmediato el joven solo supo balbucear algunas cosas en un lenguaje que solo dios y él mismo entendieron.

"**Eh….amg….eu…oi…"** murmuro Remus

"**¿Qué es lo que has perdido Remus?"** pregunto de pronto James intentando relajar a su amigo, mala jugada porque Remus solo comenzó a jugar con sus manos evidentemente…mas que nervioso, ¡Histérico!

"**Te digo después James"** dijo Remus levantándose de golpe

"**¡Ey, Remus, mira…ok, solo…porque no vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla, con Peter y Sirius"** propuso James levantándose del suelo también, algo extraño sucedió con Remus paso de estar Histérico a esta ¿molesto?…¿furioso?. ¿Iracundo, James no lo sabia** "¿Qué sucede Remus?"** pregunto James

"**Sirius…"** gruño el hombre lobo **"Nada…solo olvídalo"** dijo Remus secamente

James se quedo ahí de pie, sin saber que hacer, todo aquello era un tanto extraño, camino hacia el castillo, tenia quería buscar a Lily y estar a su lado, comentarle sobre Remus, tal vez ella supiera que hacer, así ambos pensaría como ayudar a su amigo y…y tal vez harían otras cositas, de solo pensarlo una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, amaba a Lily, la amaba hasta la locura y la desesperación, ahora que todo era perfecto y los dos estaban tan juntos, sabia que ese era el principio de la felicidad no había nada, nada que pudiera acabar con ella, y es que el mundo era tan….perfecto.

Caminaba como quien esta perdido en el mar del amor, sintiéndose flotar entre las nubes en un espacio entre la luna y las estrellas, tan cerca de por allá, tan lejos de aquí, aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, dio media vuelta repentinamente en un pasadizo para acortar el camino ¿Cuándo puede doler una caída del cielo al infierno en menos de 2 segundos? El tiempo se congelo en eso momento, en esa escena, en esa fatídica escena, las piernas le flaquearon, el alma se le escapo del cuerpo, y el corazón, el corazón…el corazón se le destrozo por completo, dio media vuelta sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, salio del pasadizo se llevo las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo el sufrimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, se mordió los labios para evitar soltar aquel grito de dolor.

Se encerró en el primer lugar solitario que encontró, intentando reprimir las lagrimas sin poder contenerlas, resbalaron una a una lentamente, jamás en su vida había llorado por una chica, nunca le habían roto el corazón, no sabia que le dolía mas, ¿si la traición de ella o la traición de él, o quizás eran ambas en conjunto, aun así se levanto, se puso en pie, se seco las lagrimas, se limpio el rostro, respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos pensando, pensando fría y calculadoramente, pensando en una sola frase, nunca nadie se burla de un merodeador, ni siquiera otro merodeador, tenia que salir afuera y saldar cuentas, cada quien tendría que pagar.

00

Cuantas veces has negado que duele el corazón  
que tu sangre ya no alcanza a derramarse en tu pasión  
00

Remus y Lily caminaban por el pasillo riendo con las ocurrencias de Sirius, y es que tipo decía cada disparate que hasta el más duro de los tíos tenia que reír.

"**Entonces entra un duende a la cantina y dice con voz fuerte y ronca –Cantinero…-…¿James? hola hermano, aquí esta el desaparecido, Lily te estaba buscando como loca"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

El joven de lentes le miro con un semblante serio, sus ojos están tan encendidos como el fuego

"**James estábamos pensando en…"** dijo Lily

Siempre con aquella sonrisa hipócrita y zalamera, James sintió que la sangre le hervía por completo, su mirada fue de Lily a Sirius y viceversa.

"**¿Cariño te sientes bien?"** le pregunto Lily posando sus manos en el pecho de James

Sintió el fuerte impulso de aventarla fuertemente al suelo, de hacerle daño, de lastimarla, pero se trago su furia, le tomo de las manos, aun así sus movimientos fueron un tanto bruscos y la estrecho fuertemente contra si

"**Me siento perfectamente bien"** dijo James con una voz ronca

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si, si le pedía opinión a ellos, dirían lo contrario, la pelirroja pidió ayuda pues los brazos de James la estaban lastimando

"**James estas lastimando a Lily"** le murmuro Remus

"**No lo hago además, a ti que te importa"** gruño James

"**¡James la lastimas!"** le grito amenazadoramente Sirius

James miro a Sirius fijamente, Lily se quedo quieta al sentir como la mano de James se cerraba entorno a su muñeca cada vez mas fuerte, el joven dio media vuelta sin decir nada mas Lily siguió a James sin decir nada mas indicándole a Sirius y Remus que se quedaran ahí, que estaba bien.

"**James…¿Qué te sucede?"** pregunto Lily después de quince minutos de caminata forzada

El joven se limito a tirarla fuertemente del brazo

"**¡Ay!"** grito Lily asustada **"James, para…me lastimas"** le suplico Lily

"**¿Te duele?"** pregunto James irónicamente

"**Si, James por favor…amo…"** Lily no termino de decir la frase cuando fue cayó bruscamente al suelo

"**¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!"** grito James furioso

La joven se incorporo lentamente, le dolía la muñeca.

"**No te entiendo"** murmuro Lily apunto de llorar

"**Eres una zorra"** le soltó el joven sin mas, la joven abrió los ojos como platos **"Crees que me haces tonto ¿Verdad?"**

"**James…no se que de han dicho pero…"** dijo Lily lentamente

"**¡Nadie me ha dicho nada! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!"** vocifero el joven, Lily se llevo una mano a la boca **"Te he visto, con Sirius, ¡MI mejor amigo!"**

"**James…yo, solo…no es lo que piensas"** murmuro Lily

"**¿Qué no es lo que pienso? ¡Te estabas fajando con Sirius por el amor de Dios! No me digas que fue un error, una ilusión, y que no eras tu"** dijo James furioso

"**Yo…yo…"** dijo Lily derramando lagrimas **"Ah…lo se, pero…¡Yo te amo James!"**

"**¡Mentirosa! Si me quisieras no te enredarías con Sirius"** gruño James

"**Es que…él dijo que…"** murmuro Lily

"**¿Él? Lily…no solo es uno ¡Siempre son dos!"** dijo James furioso** "Conozco a Sirius, es….una wila, pero nunca hace nada que la otra no quiera"**

"**Yo…"** murmuro Lily

"**Dime…¿Te divertías? Te acordabas de mi cuando tocabas a Sirius"** vocifero James **"¿Me comparabas? ¿Qué tan frió se tiene que tener el corazón para besar a un chico mientras le dices frases de amor al otro? ¿Acaso sientes?"** lentamente el joven fue sacando toda la furia que había dentro de él **"Te imaginabas a Sirius cuando nos acostábamos o quizás era al revés"**

"**No…"**

"**Vete no quiero verte mas, lárgate con Sirius"** dijo James mirando hacia otro lado

"**James"** dijo Lily tomándolo del brazo

"**¡No me toques maldita guarra!"** pronuncio James molesto

"**Yo…"** Lily se abalanzo sobre James intentando abrazarlo fuertemente

James le empujo fuertemente sin miramientos derribándola, Lily cayó de sentó al suelo **"¿Cómo pudiste?"** le espeto James **"¡Eres una puta!"**

Sintió como si una lanza le atravesara el corazón, el joven dio media vuelta sin mirarla, entonces ya no tuvo fuerzas, no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y seguir, no tuvo fuerzas para rogar, para pedir perdón, la joven se quedo ahí, en ese lugar llorando sin saber que hacer.

00

Bellatrix le miro pasar se llevaba las manos a la cara compulsivamente, se pasaba las manos por el cabello una y otra vez, no escatimaba en demostrar su enojo, en ese momento, todo y todos eran sus enemigos, Bella río divertida, bueno…no sabia para quien de las tres partes ganaría, o tal vez si lo sabia, por lo menos ella se estaba divirtiendo.

James y Snape chocaron, la joven observo el espectáculo, el chico podía hacer mucho daño cuando así lo deseaba, su grasoso compañero acabo con mas maldiciones encima que arena en el mar, camino por detrás de las columnas, esperando a que su momento exacto llegara, saco un espejo y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

James siguió su camino después e haber descargado toda su ira sobre Snape que estaba irreconocible, que va con suerte despertaba en tres semanas, Bellatrix le siguió y cuando entraron en el pasillo detrás de la sala de armas la joven se las ingenio para adelantarse al joven y esperarle en la otra habitación, se sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana, como quien esta ahí porque no tiene nada que hacer, la puerta se abrió y el Gryffindor entro sin observarla, parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

"**Buenas noches Jimmy"** dijo Bellatrix sonriendo

James se paro en seco, conocía aquella siseante voz

"**¿Qué quieres puta?"** pregunto James rudamente

"**Uy…eso me suena a que algo le salio mal al hijo de papi"** dijo Bella divertida

"**¡No me jodas!"** gruño James

"**Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de ese descerebrado, son tan parecidos"** murmuro Bellatrix

"**¡No me compares con él!"** vocifero James más que enojado

"**Vaya…que curioso, si antes se enorgullecían de ser tan parecidos"** dijo Bella **"¿Acaso ya no opinas lo mismo?"**

"**Mira Black"** dijo James despreciablemente **"No estoy para aguantar tus juegos"**

"**¿Me pregunto como hará esa pelirroja para no confundirlos?"** había puesto del dedo en la llaga, la cara de James sufrió una mueca clara de resentimiento

"**No me la menciones"** le corto el joven

"**Ah…así que, la pelirroja es la culpable"** dijo Bellatrix como si hubiese meditado sus palabras

"**Eso a ti no te importa"** grito James

"**Tienes razón…esa…sangre sucia no me importa"** comento la joven indiferente **"Pero…es curioso, bueno…tal vez por eso…¡que mas da!"** James miro a Bellatrix desconcertado **"No me mires así Jimmy, mira esa tía nunca me a caído bien, tu sabes ni ella ni yo nos llevamos, somos…tan diferentes, digamos que escuche algo y ahora…lo entiendo"**

"**¿De que hablas?"** pregunto James roncamente

"**Pues veras…no, no te a de importar a ti"** dijo Bellatrix dando media vuelta dejando el suspenso en el aire

"**Ahora me lo dices"** dijo James tomándola fuertemente por el brazo

"**Era algo…de venganza, humillación, corazones rotos y cosas así"** dijo Bellatrix lentamente dejando al joven imaginar.

James sintió caer esas palabras como tiro sobre su corazón, ahora lo entendía todo, ella nunca le había querido, debió de haberlo supuesto ella nunca le había querido, siempre le había detestado ¿Por qué cambiar de repente? Las ideas del joven comenzaron a formar toda una errónea historia de coincidencias y desastres.

Las sombras ocultaron su sonrisa del triunfo, el chico había dado el primer paso para caer en sus redes.

"**Y pensar que era todo un angelito, ¿las vueltas que da la vida verdad?"** murmuro la joven

James se mordió los labios fuertemente

"**Deberías vengarte"** dijo Bellatrix firmemente, el joven la miro fijamente** "Solo era una idea"**

Venganza, si su corazón y su mente reclamaban venganza** "¿Cómo?"** murmuro el joven para si mismo

"**Bueno…puedes decir cosas feas sobre ella, pero…eso es muy infantil, dale una probada de su propio chocolate" **comento Bellatrix

La mente de James trabajaba, pagarle con la misma moneda, pero "Ella" no tenía muchas amigas que digamos, tenia que ser alguien que ella odiara, detestara

Bellatrix esperaba que su mente diera con la solución muy pronto, empezó a contarle el tiempo, tenia tres segundos mas o si no ella misma le daría la solución de forma sutil.

"**¿Tu le odias verdad?"** pregunto James un tanto inseguro, sabia que meterse con ella era lo mismo que pactar con el diablo, tal vez…el diablo fuera menos cabrón.

"**Si, no me cae nada bien, es una mustia"** dijo Bellatrix roncamente

"**¿Te gustaría hacerle daño?"** pregunto James

"**Por mi encantada"** dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros aunque con un poco de emoción

"**Te propongo un trato…"** dijo James poniendo una mano sobre el frió rostro de Bellatrix

00

Cuando sueñas esa imagen desciende al mar  
cuando ríes esa imagen se hace real

00

Sirius daba vueltas en la sala común como loco, Remus le miraba un tanto impaciente mientras esperaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lily y James habían terminado, la tensión se había disparado por el aire, James se paseaba a todas horas con Bellatrix, por algún motivo ajeno a Sirius eso le irritaba un poco, aunque los amigos sabían que solo lo hacia para fregar a Lily, nadie se lo echaba en cara, la joven había estado muy deprimida, estaba un poco pálida un tanto nerviosa algo histérica (mas de lo normal) y hasta se les había desvanecido en la clase de transformaciones, todo estaba claro, a la chica le estaba afectando el hecho de que James saliera con Bellatrix (su peor enemiga) el estrés y demás….¿A quien no le afectaría?

La joven entro al recinto se limpiaba la labios con un pañuelo y se llevaba una mano al estomago.

"**¿Te sientes bien Lily?"** le pregunto Remus

"**Si, solo…la comida no me sentó nada bien"** dijo Lily intentando no darle importancia

Remus miro a Sirius y este le dirigió una mirada significativa, el licántropo muy a su pesar subió por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos, Sirius sabia que aun así se quedaría rondando por ahí y que escucharía toda la conversación.

"**Lily"** comenzó diciendo Sirius un poco nervioso

"**No"** dijo la joven lentamente mientras buscaba un apoyo en el respaldo de los sillones

"**Pero…déjame hablar"** pidió el joven

"**¡Yo no quiero!"** dijo Lily nerviosa** "Sirius…eres, mira eres una persona muy amable, linda y todo eso, pero…"** dijo la joven mirando al suelo **"Yo quiero a James"** murmuro la joven conteniendo las lagrimas una vez mas

Sirius la observo en silencio, la joven se sentaba lentamente en el sillón, llevándose una mano a la frente, sudaba y la mano le temblaba como si estuviera muy preocupada o muy nerviosa.

"**Solo dame una oportunidad"** le suplico Sirius

Lily se llevo una mano a la boca, meditando las palabras de Sirius, la joven sabia que no se lo iba a poder quitar tan fácilmente.

"**No lo se Sirius"** murmuro Lily lentamente **"Mira…no podría, yo quiero a James"**

"**Pero él esta con otra"** protesto Sirius

"**Porque fue mi culpa"** dijo Lily derramando lagrimas **"¡¡Fue mi culpa! Yo…yo…"** la joven gimoteaba **"No puedo, no puedo"** dijo Lily negando con la cabeza firmemente

"**Pero…"**

"**Por favor déjame en paz"** dijo Lily suavemente levantándose del sillón

Sirius iba a detenerla cuando varias voces interrumpieron, Remus bajo de las escaleras un tanto nervioso, Lily miro a Remus asustada, el joven abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una chica de piel blanca y cabellos brillantemente negros bajo de las escaleras, a su lado un James sin gafas, medio vestido.

La tensión se disparo por los aires, Lily escondió su rostro debajo de los largos desordenados mechones rojos, Sirius miraba la chimenea, Remus se hacia el absiso mirando el techo, James miro a Lily fijamente, Bellatrix le dio un beso en la mejilla que ni siquiera sintió, avanzo lentamente dejando la sala común tras de ella, el retrato se cerró, Lily se paso una mano por la mejilla limpiándose las lagrimas, Remus miraba a Sirius y James continuamente.

James miraba a Lily fijamente, cabello desordenado, pálida, manos temblorosas, débil y frágil como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse, el joven se sentó en un de los sillones indiferente, Sirius seguía en su lugar inmóvil.

"**Evans"** dijo James roncamente

Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, los nervios se le crisparon, el estomago se le revolvió, y las fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarle, aun así giro rápidamente quizás demasiado rápido.

Los tres observaron un tanto contrariados, lo mismo, en un segundo Lily estaba de pie, al otro estaba en el suelo, ni Sirius ni James se movieron aunque ambos hicieron una mueca de estar seriamente preocupados, Remus sin embargo avanzo como flecha hacia la joven, Lily se incorporaba lentamente al principio creía que la joven se quejaba de algún dolor, tal vez se había lastimado la muñeca o el tobillo, pero la verdad era que sollozaba, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Remus se hinco a su lado y le abrazo intentando consolarla, la joven le abrazo desesperadamente.

"**¡Por favor Remus dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que estoy enferma! ¡Por favor, Por favor! ¡Por favor que no sea cierto!"** suplico la joven de rodillas

Remus miro a Lily compasivamente, sudaba y temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba fría y hasta parecía tener los ojos ojerosos, lloraba descontroladamente.

"**Tranquila Lily, no tienes nada, ven levántate"** dijo Remus

La joven se apoyo en el chico para ponerse de pie

"**Ven te llevare con Madame Pomfrey, tiene que darte algo para que te calmes, estas muy débil"**

Remus rodeo a Lily con un brazo y dejo que la joven recargara sobre su hombro, ella aun sollozaba, giro un poco para lanzarle a Sirius y a James una mirada de soslayo con mezcla de rencor, antes de que uno de los dos contestara salio del sala común con Lily.

Sirius y James miraron fijamente odiándose mutuamente

00

Hazlo tu secreto y siente lo prohibido  
Ese silencio será tu poder

00

El joven de cabellos castaños regresaba a su sala común desde que Lily en aquella salida en media noche hacia la enfermería le había confesado lo que sospechaba él tampoco había podido estar muy tranquilo que digamos, aunque madame Pomfrey les había prometido hacer los exámenes necesarios lo mas rápido posible estos aun no estaban, tenia a los dos con los nervios todos destrozados.

Entro por el retrato y la discusión de la noche se hizo presente, James y Sirius discutían, Remus iba a pasar de largo, pues ahora constantemente discutían por cualquier estupidez.

"**Remus verdad que yo tengo razón"** dijo James esperando que su amigo le apoyara

"**Por el amor de Dios, estas mal, yo la tengo"** dijo Sirius firmemente

Remus se giro hacia ellos, le miro desdeñosamente para finalmente soltar "**No se y no me importa"**

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta **"¡Remus!"** gritaron ambos

"**No me interesa escucharlos, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar a dos grandísimos machos discutir por el largo de sus "peines""** dijo Remus furioso

"**No estamos discutiendo sobre "eso" pero…si hablamos de eso…"** comenzó a decir Sirius

"**Carajo Sirius cállate ya"** gruño Remus

"**Eso, vez…eres un maldito hablador, además de traidor y golfo"** dijo James pavoneándose

"**Mira que si de golfos hablamos tu sales perdiendo"** comento Sirius

"**Tu te me tiste con ¡MI! Novia, siendo que supuestamente eras mi amigo"** por fin soltó James

"**Me gustaba ¡Y la tratabas mal!"** se defendió Sirius

"**¡No es verdad! . ¡Ella era una puta!"** gruño James

"**Pues solo lo era contigo"**

"**¡Suficiente!"** grito Remus **"Estoy harto, ¡Harto de ustedes dos! Numero uno si quieren arreglar sus diferencias me parece perfecto, pero no metan a Lilian en eso, ¡No voy a permitir que la insulten!"**

"**Tu que te metes"** le espeto James

"**Si a ti que"** dijo Sirius amenazadoramente

Remus respiro profundamente

"**Y tengo todo el derecho de decir que es un puta, porque eso es lo que es, se metió con Sirius cuando andaba conmigo"** dijo James ardido

"**Y por venganza te metes con otra mas puta"** le gruño Remus furioso **"Además como si tu nunca en tu vida hubieras hecho eso"**

"**Lo que no es su año no hace daño"** se defendió James **"Y Bellatrix me gusta"**

"**¿En serio? . ¿Desde cuando? Que yo sepa, ¡Tú odiabas a Bellatrix! . ¡Los dos la odiaban, y de buenas a primeras primero encontramos a Bellatrix fajándose con Sirius…que es su primo directo y después se te mete a ti en la cabeza"** dijo Remus lentamente

Sirius y James se quedaron meditando un poco

"**En verdad que los dos son tan ciegos y estúpidos, debería de darles de zapatazos en la cabeza"** dijo Remus molesto

"**Ese hecho no limpia el que "Ella" se haya enredado con Sirius"** dijo James roncamente

"**Tal vez, pero sus motivos ha de tener"** dijo Remus intentando disculparla

"**No hay motivo que valga para engañarme, ¡Yo le amo Remus!"** soltó James desesperadamente

Sirius recibió aquella escena de golpe, eso fue demasiado impactante, James su amigo derramaba lagrimas por los ojos, jamás en la vida le había visto de aquella manera, con aquella expresión, con aquel dolor.

"**Bonita forma de demostrarlo"** dijo Remus

"**Y porque no le dices nada a él"** espeto el joven secándose las lagrimas inmediatamente

"**¿Porque no se lo dices tu?"**

"**Yo quiero a Lily"** dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a James.

La confesión subió los humos por el aire

"**¡Y por eso me la arrebataste!"** grito James furioso

"**¡Yo no hice nada que ella no quisiera!"**

"**Lo sabias Sirius, ¡.¡Sabias que yo me desvivía por ella!.!"** dijo James molesto **"¡Porque no me lo dijiste!. ¿Porque lo hiciste de aquella manera?"**

"**¿Por qué? Porque te pondrías como loco, eras mi amigo y no quería perderte"** murmuro Sirius

"**Bien al final dio lo mismo, porque ya no eres mi amigo"** dijo James firmemente

"**James"** dijo Sirius** "Olvidemos esto, nunca peleamos por una chica y no lo aremos ahora"**

"**No"**

"**Es solo una chica"** dijo Sirius **"Es una zorra, tu mismo lo dijiste"**

Remus pensó que aquella frase lo estropeo todo por completo, no alcanzo a detener a James cuando se le abalanzo sobre Sirius, el golpe dio de haber dolido y mucho, a puño cerrado James comenzó a pelearse con Sirius, Remus se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño molesto, sabia que debía de detenerlos, pero no le daba la gana hacerlo porque estaba molesto con ambos, una frase de la cual entendió algo como "Traidor…egocentrista…" y otras malas palabras a esto siguió la respuesta a la cual no le puso mucha atención porque el retrato se abrió repentinamente.

Caminaba lerdamente se abrazaba el vientre sintiéndose desdichada diversas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, parecía una virgen piadosa lamentándose por sus hijos, sus sollozos se adentraban por los oídos llegando hasta el corazón.

Remus no necesito de palabras para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera fue necesario que le recordaran el tema, James y Sirius parecieron dejar de discutir pues de pronto la sala quedo en silencio total, Lily resbalo lentamente por la pared hasta caer en el suelo hincada, se abrazaba a si misma, el joven de cabellos castaños fue hasta ella, y nuevamente fue quien le ayudo a ponerse de pie, le dijo algo al oído que ni Sirius ni James alcanzaron a escuchar, y ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta desaparecer por ellas.

Remus dejo a Lily lentamente sobre la cama.

"**No es bueno en tu estado que estés así, tienes que ser fuerte"** le dijo Remus

Lily dejo se llorar **"Lo se, pero…aun me cuesta un poco creerlo"**

"**Bueno…si supongo que si"** dijo Remus sentándose en el borde de la cama

"**Tengo miedo Remus"** le confeso la joven

"**¿Quién no? Pero…no estas sola Lily, no lo estas"**

Lily sonrió, sonrió con la misma alegría de antes, se incorporo y abrazo a Remus **"Gracias Remus, gracias"**

"**Lily…se que tal vez no es el momento, es un idiota y no lo merece pero…debes decirle"** dijo Remus lentamente

"**No"** dijo Lily aun sonriendo **"No me lo creerá, y…e tomado la decisión, es solo mió"**

"**¿No cambiaras de opinión?"** pregunto Remus

"**No, que siga divirtiéndose, yo…ya tengo un camino, te agradecería que no le digas nada, como dices no se lo merece" **dijo Lily firmemente

"**Es tu decisión, no diré nada"** dijo Remus firmemente

El joven no esperaba que James y Sirius aun le siguieran esperando, ambos le miraban fijamente, estaban desalineados, Sirius tenía un pómulo hinchado, James el labio roto y ambos se quejaban en silencio.

"**¿Qué tiene?"** pregunto James directamente

"**Lo peor del caso es que ella esta pagando por los dos"** dijo Remus secamente sin decir nada mas

Sirius y James observaron a su amigo irse a dormir, los sucesos de aquella noche dejaban mucho que pensar.

00

Hay caminos que van de la mano de algún ser celestial  
que te conducen hasta donde le pureza descansa en paz

00

Observo desde su lugar como cada quien se sentaba en un lugar distinto, como si no tuvieran muchas ganas de verse las caras, sonrió divertida al tiempo que envenenaba a su mejor amiga, con suerte la idiota se daría cuenta, si no…terminaría un para de semanas en la enfermería, bajo la vista para pinchar con el tenedor un trozo de carne, estaba pensando en el sabor de la victoria cuando una sonrisa dulce y angelical le hizo que se atragantara con su desayuno.

Alzo la vista lentamente, los hombres de su mesa babeaban sin cesar como perros san bernardo, una pelirroja entraba en el lugar, reía acompañada de unas compañeras, Bellatrix siempre la considero una mujer bonita, pero esa mañana era hermosa, tenia un no se que, que la hacia aun mas bella, sus ojos brillaban con mas vida que de costumbre, su sonrisa encantaba a cualquiera, sus movimientos eran dignos de una princesa, y su rostro, su rostro deslumbran a todos, por alguna extraña razón aquel día ella se veía mucho mas atractiva.

Medito por unos segundos, algo le decía que no había tomado ninguna poción y de haberlo hecho…solo provocaría esa ilusión en los hombres, sin embargo las mujeres también lo percibían, muchas le lanzaban miradas de odio otras admiraban su belleza, se sentó a lado de Remus y comenzó a hablar con él muy animadamente tal vez demasiado animada, torció los labios en una sonrisa hipócrita, algo le olía a que aquella parte era la vencedora, después de pensarlo otro tanto decidió que había tiempo para otro movimiento.

00  
Otros te quitan la vida tu muerte es lenta y ni cuenta te das  
00

Remus y Lily hablaban animadamente en la biblioteca en voz baja, la joven se paseo lentamente detrás de las estanterías intentando escuchar lo que decían hablaban de ¿Colores? ¿Comida? ¿Nombres? Y hasta de juguetes, no lograba captar el mensaje de todo lo que hablaban, dejo de intentar escuchar, se cruzo de brazos y medito, tenia que ser sutil, pero directa, sus palabras debían de decir todo en concreto, pero en clave, se acomodo la túnica y salio de las estanterías con su porte altivo y elegante, se planto justo en medio de Remus y Lily.

Ambos se irguieron lentamente, le dedicaban la misma mirada de ¿odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Desprecio? Daba igual.

"**Ya conseguiste lo que deseabas, ahora paga el precio"** les dijo a ambos firmemente

Remus miro a la joven fijamente

"**Justo "eso" que acordamos"**

Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca sin más.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron buscando en el otro la respuesta

"**Yo no me acerco a ella"** dijo Lily inmediatamente como si Remus la cuestionara a ella

"**Yo menos"** contesto Remus

Casi por mutuo acuerdo los dos se levantaron inmediatamente recogiendo sus cosas.

"**Mmm no se si aun es muy apresurado, pero…quería comenzar a ver los muebles"** dijo Lily observando un catalogo

"**Lily apenas vas a cumplir un mes"** murmuro Remus

"**Bueno…son ocho meses hasta el final, y…tengo que decidir, sobre muebles, colores, juguetes, ropa…tengo que comprarle mucha ropa"** dijo la joven entusiasmada mientras seguía ojeando la revista

"**Aun no sabes el sexo"** comento Remus comenzándose a marear con todo aquello

"**Bueno…pero…eso no tiene nada que ver"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Estas muy entusiasmada ¿verdad?"** dijo Remus

"**Después del tremendo susto…si, claro…¡es fantástico! Quiero decir, mira tal vez no me lo esperaba ahora, pero…es bello, saber que…algo crece dentro de ti, que…que vas a lograr algo que ningún tipo de magia es capaz de igualar es…es…¡Magnifico!"** dijo Lily con una sonrisa esplendida

"**¿Y tus padres?"** pregunto Remus lentamente tratando de no opacar los momento de felicidad de la joven

"**Pues…se que se van a decepcionar un poco pero, bueno hemos hablado tanto sobre esto, se que no me van a dar la espalda"** comento Lily mientras jugaba con sus manos **"¿Tienes un dulce? Tengo hambre sabes"**

Remus rió divertido entregándole a la pelirroja un pequeño dulce** "Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto ¿no?"** bromeo el chico

"**Comer por dos no esta nada mal, el problema viene cuando al final solo me quedo yo"** dijo Lily preocupada

"**¿Preocupada por perder la figura?"**

"**¡Ey! Aunque no lo creas…soy un poco vanidosa, pero cuando eso llegue, estaré preparada, por el momento debo de disfrutar" **

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la sala común, Sirius y James esa noche discutían por escobas.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y de haber podido hablar hubiera dicho "¿Ese es el padre de mi hijo?" Remus rió divertido ante la expresión de Lily podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

"**Ignóralo"** le susurro Remus al oído, la joven sonrió divertida, ambos iban a seguir su camino pero Sirius y James parecían haber dejado de discutir les miraban…de mala manera.

"**Aun lado"** les ordeno Lily firmemente

"**¿Y que si no quiero?"** dijo James rudamente

La joven giro los ojos y rodeo a James para seguir su paso, sin embargo el joven rápidamente se le puso enfrente de nuevo

"**James deja en paz a Lily"** le dijo Remus tranquilamente

"**¿Desde cuando necesita un guardaespaldas?"**

"**Cabeza hueca, déjala en paz, hazte a un lado"** le ordeno Remus

"**Déjalo Remus, ¿Qué quieres Potter?"** dijo Lily fríamente, su tono fue tan gélido que los tres chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"**Hablar"** dijo James cuando se sobre puso a la sorpresa

"**Hablar ¿Sobre que?"** pregunto la joven en el mismo tono

"**Sobre lo que paso"** dijo Sirius colocándose a lado de James

La joven miro a los chicos molesta, Remus se interpuso entre ellos, sabía que aquello no le sentaría nada bien a Lily.

"**Demasiado tarde"** dijo la joven indiferente **"Ahora, déjenme en paz, no quiero volver a verlos"** Lily esquivo a ambos jóvenes fácilmente comenzando a subir por las escaleras

"**Creo que tu…no tienes mucho que ver"** murmuro James

"**Ahora crees eso"** dijo Lily molesta **"Vete al diablo"**

"**Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta"** dijo James firmemente

"**¿Te debo de dar las gracias? ¿O me estas dando el permiso de odiarte?"** pregunto la joven furiosa

"**Ninguna de las dos"** dijo James secamente** "Cinco minutos, no te pido mas"**

"**No"**

"**Por favor, te lo ruego"** James miro suplicantemente a Lily, la joven le mirada con una expresión hosca y fría

"**¿Qué ganas con eso? Humillarme más ¿acaso? Sigue con tu vida Potter, olvídalo como yo lo he hecho"** dijo Lily firmemente subiendo por las escaleras

"**No Lilian por favor"** volvió a rogarle James

La joven se giro desde la parte alta de las escaleras, el joven le seguía lentamente, desde aquel punto de vista, parecía como si James Potter con toda su pompa y alcurnia se estuviera hincando ante la joven por cinco minutos de su atención.

James alzo la vista para ver directamente a los fríos y helantes ojos de la joven que le miraba desde arriba, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda como si un hielo tocara su calida piel en menos de dos segundos.

"**Tienes cinco minutos"** dijo Lily secamente

Cuando Lily bajo de las escaleras y se sentó en un sillón, la tensión del ambiente se disparo por los aires

"**Creo que la primer pregunta es ¿Por qué besaste a Sirius?"** dijo James directamente

"**Fue un accidente, no hagas ese gesto, tu no estuviste ahí para verlo"** se defendió Lily rudamente **"Estábamos en la biblioteca, chocamos, se me cayeron los libros, apenas si nos rozamos"**

"**Eso no es verdad"** dijeron James y Sirius a la vez

"**Vamos Sirius, di la verdad"**

"**Estábamos en el pasillo y llegaron los Slytherin y después….nos besamos"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Claro que no"** negó la joven firmemente

"**Ustedes dos se estaban fajando en el pasillo detrás de la bruja con sombrero de gancho"** dijo James

"**Claro que no"** dijeron Sirius y Lily a la vez

"**¡Yo lo vi!"** gritaron los tres a la vez

Remus alzo una ceja de incredulidad, por alguna extraña razón las mentiras se olían en el aire, o tal vez…tal vez solo era…ilusiones.

"**¿Por qué Bellatrix?"** pregunto Lily

Aquel nombre resonó por todo el lugar, como si a cada quien le trajera diferentes recuerdos

"**Ella…era tu peor enemiga"** murmuro James

"**¿Y como fue que acepto? Ella te odia"** dijo Remus

"**Ah…bueno nunca me lo pregunte"** murmuro James **"Sirius…"**

"**Yo no se nada"** dijo Sirius inmediatamente

"**No…quiero decir, ¿Para que te quería aquella vez?"**

"**Ah..pues….joderme solo eso"** mintió el joven

"**Y lo logro"** murmuro James

"**No me refería a eso, solo a molestarme"** dijo Sirius un tanto apenado

"**Entonces fue todo una confusión"** dijo Remus

"**No lo creo"** dijo James firmemente **"Fue planeado por alguien"**

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron fijamente, cada uno intentaba enfrentarse al otro sin saber que decir

"**Bellatrix"** dijo Sirius firmemente **"De seguro otra de sus maléficas ideas"**

"**Si fue ella"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Yo también lo opino"** termino de decir James

Sirius se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar al tiempo que James evitaba la continua mirada de Remus, Lily se miraba los pies pensando

"**Entonces…todo olvidado ¿Verdad?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Sep"** dijo Lily, James se limito a asentir con la cabeza

"**Nosotros…nos…vamos por…a la cocina"** dijo Sirius, aunque claramente todos sabían que solo era una excusa, Remus le siguió sin decir nada **"Por cierto Remus ¿Ya encontraste lo que habías perdido?"** le pregunto Sirius

"**Am…"** el chico medito un poco sus palabras **"Creo que lo he perdido…para siempre"** contesto Remus sonriendo ampliamente.

Lily y James subieron tomados de la mano hasta el cuarto de los chicos, la joven se sentó en el filo izquierdo de la cama de James, este se coloco enfrente de ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

"**Solo tengo una duda, si no era Sirius a quien bese…entonces ¿Quién fue?"** pregunto Lily confundida, James frunció ligeramente el entre ceño

"**Tengo que hacerle pagar a Bellatrix"** dijo James firmemente

"**No James, déjala"** dijo Lily nerviosa

"**Pero Lily…ella"** protesto James

"**Tengo lo que quiero y eso somos nosotros"** dijo la pelirroja abrazando a James

James abrazo a Lily firmemente sonriendo agradecido.

"**Eres…muy buena"** dijo James acariciando a Lily

"**¿Tu lo crees?"** le pregunto la joven haciendo un gélido gesto

James beso tiernamente a Lily como respuesta, la joven disfruto de aquel momento mágico entregándose por completo, envueltos en las carisias y delicias del amor, ambos chicos disfrutaron de aquel momento de éxtasis en donde los amantes volvían a estar juntos, James le levanto la blusa a Lily, la joven al principio no opuso resistencia, pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad.

"**No James…¡No podemos!"** dijo Lily parándolo en seco

"**¿Eh?"** exclamo el chico

"**Es que…no puedo"** dijo Lily acomodándose la ropa

"**¿Por qué no?"** pregunto James desconcertado **"Oh lo siento, no sabia que estas en tu periodo yo…"** dijo James avergonzado

"**No…no es por mi periodo, de hecho…no creo que lo tenga, no durante nueve meses"** dijo Lily lanzándole la clara indirecta al joven

"**Ah, bueno…¿Entonces?"**

Remus y Sirius subía las escaleras de los dormitorios lentamente, ambos reían comentando los nuevos planes que tenia para echarles bronca a los de Slytherin cuando en grito lleno el aire

"**¿.¿.¿.¿.¿.¿.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.?.?.?.?.?.?"**

Ambos se miraron desconcertados y corrieron a prisa hasta llegar a su cuarto, Lily abanicaba con sus manos a un James tendido en su cama sin color sobre su rostro.

"**James, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te sientes bien?"** pregunto Sirius preocupado

"**Lily que..Oh vaya…así que ya se entero"** dijo Remus sonriendo

"**¿De que?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Estas bromeando verdad Lily"** murmuro James débilmente

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza

"**Por Dios, Que dios nos agarre confesados, me voy a…me voy a…ayuda"** dijo James delirando

"**Deja de hacerte el infantil, creo que…esto es serio James"** le regaño Remus

"**¿Qué de que hablan?"** pregunto Sirius

"**No preguntes"** murmuro Remus

"**Espera…¿Tu lo sabias?"** pregunto James y el joven de cabellos castaños asintió **"¿Por qué no le lo dijeron antes? Digo…haber si me muero de un infarto"**

"**No me lo ibas a creer y…yo había decidido tenerlo por mi cuenta"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Pero…Lily amor, que ocurrencias, bueno…eso si no me lo esperaba, pero…creo que es fantástico"** dijo James sonriendo

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de rosa mientras James le abrazaba efusivamente

"**Expliquen, expliquen yo no entendí"** dijo Sirius molesto

Los tres chicos miraron a Sirius un tanto incrédulos

"**Te reservamos la placer de adivinar Sirius"** dijo Remus sabiamente

"**No sean crueles conmigo, no entiendo"** dijo Sirius

"**Sirius…Lily y yo"** dijo James lentamente como si aun no se lo creyese ni él **"Vamos a tener un hijo"**

La habitación se quedo en total y completo silencio

"**Ooooooohhhhh"** exclamo Sirius** "Espera...¡.¿Que?.!"**

00

Bellatrix caminaba lentamente por el pasto fresco, era un soleado día de finales de primavera, como odiaba esos días, toda parecía de color de rosa, las flores eran hermosas, los campos verdes y llanos, todo le daba asco, camino por la vereda lentamente, los chicos le miraban con su típica lasciva mirada, ella les ignoraba como de costumbre, se detuvo unos segundos en un árbol para tapar su blanco rostro del fuerte sol, miraba el paisaje con una mueca de desden, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que apenas si noto cuando una mano se cernía sobre su hombro.

Inmediatamente volteo un tanto molesta poniéndose en guardia.

"**Así de negra has de tener la conciencia"** dijo Sirius fríamente

"**¿Y bien?"** pregunto Bellatrix

"**Pues estaba pensando"** dijo Sirius secamente

"**Eso si que es una novedad ¿Seguro que no estas mintiendo?"**

"**Muy graciosa" **se quejo Sirius

"**¿Funciono?"** pregunto Bella indiferente

"**No, y no me importa"** dijo Sirius indiferente **"No…éramos compatibles"** el chico se encogió de hombros** "Además…míralos"** dijo señalando cuatro jóvenes que se sentaban a orillas del lago **"Voy a ser tío, eso es…muchísimo mas fantástico"** dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente

"**Así que la tía esta preñada"** dijo Bella alzando una ceja que para fines prácticos se tomaba como sorpresa

"**Esta embarazada, preñada…suena como si fuera ganado"** le corrigió Sirius, Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco

"**¿Y entonces a que vienes? No querrás hacer que lo pierda ¿cierto?"**

Sirius negó firmemente con la cabeza **"Oh no, me encanta la idea de que Lily tenga un mini-James"**

Bellatrix hizo el claro signo de querer vomitar** "Me das asco"**

"**Que curioso, sentimos exactamente lo mismo"** dijo Sirius firmemente

Bellatrix rió estridentemente, fijo su mirada en su primo, el viento soplo fuertemente, tirando algunas hojas de los árboles, los fuertes vientos veraniegos se aproximaban, una hoja cayó delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la joven, la mano de porcelana de Sirius se la quito con delicadeza.

"**¿Bromeas verdad?"** dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de ironía sobre su rostro

"**¿Por qué no?"** dijo Sirius pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su prima

"**Sabes la respuesta"**

"**¿Qué otro pecado podemos cometer?"**

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los labios de su primo, su familia, su sangre, cuando los volvió abrir el joven avanzaba hacia sus amigos animadamente, giro lentamente y camino hacia el castillo meditando, de alguna u otra forma esa parte del juego había ganado lo que deseaba, de pronto un impulso le hizo volver el rostro.

Miro hacia atrás, cinco jóvenes se sentaban a las orillas del lago refrescando sus pies en este, la joven pelirroja descansaba en el regazo del joven de cabellos alborotados, Remus miraba el horizonte fascinado, Peter reía a lado de Sirius que contaba un chiste.

Bueno…después de todo nadie había ganado, o tal vez…cada quien su parte, medito un poco mas y sonrió…no, ese juego tenia un vencedor definitivo y ese…era ella, después de todo, ella sabia el secreto, ella tenia el poder.

00  
HAZLO TU SECRETO Y SIENTE LO PROHIBIDO  
ESE SILENCIO SERÁ TU PODER.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Al final pude terminarlo, me costo mucho condensar una larga trama, me pareció excelente el reto que me toco.

20 hojas se me hacia muy poco y eso era lo que me tenia mas presionada, de cualquier forma aquí estoy entregando el reto que me pidieron, y claro….esperando que les agrade, Ibiza este finc va para ti, excelente idea.

Este finc es para los retos por parejas organizado por Story Weavers.

Phantasmagoria: en japonés significa espejismo.

Para no perder la costumbre….¿Quien seria la tercera parte de la que hablaba Bellatrix? ¿Alguien conocido o alguien ajeno?

-

No me pertenecen los personajes de HP son propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción que acompaña a este finc es "El Secreto" de Jaguares

-

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


End file.
